


Cold December Night

by thehornsofmischief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash locks himself out and asks his neighbour Tucker to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

Wash sighed as he closed the front door behind him, hanging his keys up on the little hook on the wall. He placed the shopping bags on the floor while he took his coat and scarf off. Once everything was hung up, he took the bags into the kitchen and sat down on a stool by the bar, blinking tiredly.

It had been a long day.

Since it was the last week of school, his students were all excited and lazy, eager to waste these last few days doing nothing and then leave for Christmas break. They’d all begged him for Christmas activities. With the younger ones, he’d relented, but he had no choice but to make the older students work. They had plenty of work to finish before they could rest.

That reminded Wash of the giant bag of test papers he had waiting for him in the car. He groaned and drew a hand over his face.

 

Deciding to get it later, Washington set about putting his groceries away and tidying the kitchen. His cupboards were spotless as usual; everything had its place. He took out the bag of cat food he’d bought and wondered where his pet had gone.

“Kitty, kitty!” Wash called out, breaking the silence of the house. Thank goodness he lived alone; it would be so awkward to admit to someone that he still hadn’t named his cat. The shelter had given the old girl a name, ofcourse, but Wash didn’t quite like ‘Miss Whiskers’. And she didn’t even answer to that.

“Kitty, where are you?”

Wash shook the bag and walked into his living room, switching the lights on. His eyes fell on his half-decorated Christmas tree. The box of baubles and the rest of the tinsel lay untouched in the corner, and he still had to buy more fairy lights. It was barely festive at all.

“Kitty, are you in there?” Wash asked the tree. As if she would answer if she was in there…she hated him. A quick peek inside showed no sign of the cat.

“You must be outside.” He said to no one in particular as he walked back out to the hall and opened the door. He didn’t like her to be outside when it was this late. Call him paranoid, but she was old and her reflexes weren’t all that great.

 

Stepping out onto the porch, he shook the bag again.

“Kitty…” He said, quieter this time. He shook the bag and looked down the street, but he didn’t hear the familiar tinkling of the bell on her collar. Shaking the bag harder, he stepped further out, shivering slightly against the cold wind. He was regretting not putting his shoes back on.

The sudden bang behind him made him jump out of his skin.

He spun around, nearly dropping the bag. Then dread slowly filled him as he realised what the noise had been: he’d locked himself out.

“Goddamnit.” He swore. _Ofcourse_ he’d left his keys inside. Wash gritted his teeth and crossed his free arm over his chest, trying to warm up by rubbing his arm. Now that he was stuck out here, it was beginning to get really cold.

 

His eyes fixed on the warm glow of his living room window, he ran over his options. He could try and break in, but he preferred not to. He didn’t have the money to get a new window or get his locks replaced. He could also attempt to climb in through the open kitchen window, but he knew he wouldn’t fit. He didn’t have the number of any locksmith, and even if he got hold of one, he highly doubted they’d come at 8pm on a Friday night. Really, Wash was left with the one choice he was trying to avoid: getting help from his neighbour Tucker.

Technically he didn’t know the guy’s first name. He only knew his last name was Tucker because he’d had to hold onto a package one time, and it had his name on it. He’d met him for the first time when he came to Wash’s house to retrieve it, and Washington had been blown away. His neighbour was charming, attractive and funny in a way he’d never encountered before.

So yeah, he’d been avoiding the other man.

 

Wash mentally shouted at himself to get a grip as he crossed over to the house to the left of his. He was careful not to step on the stray toy tractor that guarded the front door next to a faded red race car.

“Don’t be such an idiot. He’s just your neighbour.” Wash swallowed. “Your very hot and confident neighbour.” Washington shook his head and took a deep breath, ringing the doorbell.

He could hear muffled Christmas songs playing from inside, and a fluttering shadow danced across the grass of the lawn through the window. Wash waited nervously, jumping from foot to foot. The cement felt really, really cold through his socks. He rang the doorbell again.

This time he heard the pitter patter of lighter footsteps and suddenly the door swung open to reveal Tucker's little boy.

"Hi." Wash said after a beat. The boy said nothing. He held a decapitated ginger bread man in his hand and looked at him thoughtfully as he chewed.

"Dad!" He shouted. "Washington is at the door!"

Wash didn't have the opportunity to ask how he knew his name before Tucker appeared round the corner, wiping his hands on a tea towel.

"Is he now?" Tucker smiled at Wash, who suddenly became conscious of the bag of cat food that still dangled from his hand and his absence of shoes. He smiled back all the same, watching as Tucker stood at the door and his son ran back into the house. "What can I do you for, neighbour?"

"Long story short, I got locked out. I thought you might be able to help me."

"Shit, come inside before you freeze to death, dude." Tucker said hurriedly once he saw that Wash wasn't wearing shoes, a coat or a hat.

"I don't want to inconvenience you..."

"Shut up, Washington. Come inside."

Wash didn't take offence as Tucker was smiling kindly, holding the door open for him. He stepped inside and looked around, politely waiting until Tucker closed the door before following him into the kitchen. They walked past the open doorway of the living room, where the boy was dancing to a Christmas song and flying two of his toy planes.

 

"You can sit at the table, I just need to finish tidying up." Tucker said as they entered the kitchen, which, to Wash's surprise, was covered in raw pasta. He sat down gingerly, staring at the piece of art on the table infront of him.

"School project?" He asked as Tucker walked to a counter and started sealing the packets of pasta.

"Yeah, Junior's been working real hard." Tucker smiled fondly to himself. Then he looked up at his neighbour, who was still looking at the pasta art with a kind expression. "So...locked yourself out, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"Did you feel like a snack?" Tucker nodded in the direction of Wash's hands, one of which still clutched the bag of cat food. Wash rolled his eyes and sighed, making the other man chuckle under his breath.

"I was trying to find my cat."

"Didn't know you had a cat. Cool."

"Yeah...anyway, I was trying to call her back when the wind slammed the door shut."

"And I'm guessing you're not the kinda guy to keep a spare key under the mat." Tucker said as he wiped down the counter, sweeping stray pieces of pasta into his palm.

"Come to think of it, that's a pretty brilliant idea."

"Duh. It came out of my mouth."

Wash smiled, feeling more relaxed. He liked the atmosphere in this house and the ease of communication between them. That and it was really sweet to see Tucker in an apron.

"If you've got such brilliant ideas, would you care to share one that'll help me get back into my house?"

"That better not be doubt in your voice, Wash." Tucker paused. "Is it okay if I call you Wash?"

"Yeah. Do I call you Tucker, or..."

"I'm Lavernius, but most people call me Tucker anyway. So," Tucker walked over and sat at the table, looking up to face Washington. "A brilliant idea, huh."

"If you can come up with one."

Tucker's expression said _'Bitch, please'_ but his mind was screaming _'Holy shit he's hot when he quirks his eyebrow'_. Instead of voicing his opinions, however, he focused on actually trying to help his hot neighbour get out of this sticky situation. _'Bow chicka bow -'_

"Before you ask, no, I'm not willing to literally break into my house. I'd rather not damage anything." Wash interrupted his thought process. Tucker was about to reply when Junior came padding into the room, headed straight for the packet of gingerbread men on the counter.

"I want to help Washington too." He said. Both men turned to look at him.

"Oh, really? You finished your homework?"

"Yepp."

"Did you finish tidying your room?"

Tucker was met with silence, and Wash held back a smile as Junior sighed loudly.

"No, but -"

"But what? You were kidnapped by aliens?" Tucker asked sarcastically. Junior huffed and crossed his arms.

"But I can help Washington!"

"Not with that dump of a room, you can't."

"I can! Dad, listen to me!" Junior stepped forward as Tucker raised his eyebrows. "Washington left his window open!"

The three of them turned to look out of the window next to them, which faced Wash's kitchen. Tucker smirked at Wash.

"I'm beginning to think this is all an excuse to see me and Junior."

"Yes, because my excellent plan involves hauling 3 kilograms of cat food with me and nearly freezing in the process."

"Complain, much?" Tucker smirked and got up from the table, loving the way Washington couldn't come up with a reply. "Junior, go get your shoes." Junior eagerly ran out into the hallway.

"Wait, what's happening?"

"Junior's going to climb in through your window and open the door." Tucker said as if were the most obvious thing in the world. He untied the apron from around his waist and turned around to hang it up. Wash tried not to focus on the strip of skin that showed when his shirt rode up.

"He doesn't have to do that, I'm sure -"

"Wash." Tucker turned and fixed him with a stare. "Shut up and get your stupid cat food."

 

A couple of minutes later the three of them were standing outside Washington's kitchen window. Tucker had leant Wash his coat and a pair of slippers. Ofcourse the blonde had rejected the offer, but he forced him to take the clothes all the same.

Junior cracked open the window as far as it would go and began to squeeze inside.

"You need some help there, buddy?"

"Nope, I'm good!" Junior called. Wash watched worriedly as the boy nearly got stuck, but thankfully he made it through with no accidents. He waved once he was inside, and both men waved back before walking to the front door.

"See, brilliant ideas." Tucker said. Wash raised his eyebrows as he looked at him. Tucker tried not to think of how much he liked seeing him in his coat, or how the sudden falling snow lingered on the tips of his hair.

"Technically, Junior came up with it."

"That's true. The kid's a genius."

Tucker's smile was infectious, and Wash found himself smiling too as they came to stand at the front of the house. He looked up, surprised to see the weather.

"It's snowing."

"I noticed." Tucker's sarcasm made Wash shoot him an unamused look, and Tucker laughed.

"You're really not as nice as I thought you were."

"You've been thinking about me? I hope it's in the shower. Bow chicka bow wow."

"You're disgusting."

Tucker laughed again. Wash hoped that the cold would mask the blush growing on his face; yes, Tucker may have come up once or twice, but there was no way he needed to know that.

"Why is Junior taking so long?"

"Don't you like the alone time? Because I do." Tucker smiled at him charmingly as Wash rolled his eyes.

Wash bent over and opened the letter box, peering in. The hall looked empty, but he saw the corner of a shadow move along the carpet.

"Junior, you think you could open this door?"

"Hey, Wash?" Tucker asked. Wash stayed looking through the letter box, trying to figure out what Junior was doing.

"Yeah?"

"Is this your cat?"

Wash straightened up, his eyes fixed on the feline that was busy rubbing up against Tucker's jeans.

"You! Where the hell have you been?" He said fondly as he knelt down and stroked her head. She moved away from his hand and curled around Tucker's legs. "She likes you."

"Obviously."

"You're wonderfully modest, Tucker." He loved the way his name rolled off his tongue and tumbled out of his lips.

 

The door suddenly swung open. Wash stood up as Junior let Tucker in, closing the door behind them once they were all inside.

"Finally. What the hell were you doing?" Tucker asked, toeing his shoes off. Wash did the same and helped Tucker out of his jacket.

They both followed Junior into the living room, where the boy swung his arms out, smiling. He'd quickly decorated Washington's tree, everything lit up and beautiful, all except for the star that lay on the table (he'd tried, but he couldn't reach that far up). The cat went straight for the tree, climbing up the inside instantly.

"Wow...did you do this?" Wash watched in wonder as Junior nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen a better Christmas tree. Thank you, Junior."

Tucker smiled from behind them. He'd been about to chastise his son, but Wash obviously liked it.

"No problem! Phoebe likes it too!"

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah, the cat."

Wash turned to look at Tucker, who merely shrugged.

"I haven't given her a name yet."

"I know, that's why I did it for you."

Tucker walked to stand next to Wash. They shot each other a look before Tucker asked,

"Why Phoebe?"

"After the Flame Princess in Adventure Time." Junior replied, chewing on a biscuit. Washington cocked his head to the side, staring at his hand suspiciously.

"Are those my biscuits?"

Junior's eyes widened and he swallowed, slowly lowering his hand. Tucker was ready to apologise but Wash surprised him by speaking.

"At least let me cook you dinner first." Wash turned to Tucker, raising an eyebrow. He looked cute as he shyly shrugged at him. "Would you like that?"

"Hell yeah, we would." Tucker grinned, pleased when Junior grinned back and resumed eating.

"Hey, you put that down. No more before dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas <3


End file.
